Voice (OCN)
Details *'Title:' 보이스 / Boiseu *'Genre:' Detective, crime, thriller Season 1 *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' OCN *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jan-14 to 2017-Mar-12 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Voice OST Synopsis Two detectives teamed up to catch a serial killer who murdered their family. Moo Jin Hyuk's life spiraled out of control after his wife was murdered. He starts to put himself together after he meets Kang Kwon Joo, US-graduated voice-profiler, who lost her police father to the same serial killer. They work together on the 112 (emergency telephone number) call center team. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Jang Hyuk as Moo Jin Hyuk *Lee Ha Na as Kang Kwon Joo ;112 Report Center's Golden Time Team *Baek Sung Hyun as Shim Dae Shik *Yesung as Oh Hyun Ho *Son Eun Seo as Park Eun Soo *Kwon Hyung Joon as Chun Sang Pil ;The police *Choi Byung Mo as Jang Kyung Hak *Jo Young Jin as Bae Byung Gon *Lee Hae Young as Jang Kyung Hak *Kim Joong Ki (김중기) as Park Joong Ki *Song Boo Gun (송부건) as detective Goo *Baek Chun Ki (백천기) as Kim Pyung Joong ;Others *Kim Jae Wook as Mo Tae Goo *Lee Do Kyung as Mo Ki Bum *Kim Roe Ha as Nam Sang Tae *Kim Yong Woon (김용운) as Ji Choon Bae (Nam Sang-tae's right-hand man) *Lee Shi Woo (이시우) as Moo Dong Woo (Jin Hyuk's son) *Jang Won Young as Kwon Chang Tae (Director of land planning department) *Yoon Ji Min as Jang Kyu Ah (Fantasia's lady boss) *Kang Moon Kyung as Kim Joon Tae (Minister of land planning) *Lee Joo Shil as Eun Soo's grandmother *Choi Ki Sub (최기섭) as Tabloid/Jjirasi (Jin Hyuk's informant) *Jung Ik Han ;Cameos *Jo Jae Yoon (ep 1) *Lee Joon Hyuk (ep 1) *Park Hyo Joon as police (ep 1) *Kim Yoon Ah as club DJ (ep 9) *Kim Hyung Kyu (김형규) as club boss (ep 9) *Song Young Kyu as Park Eun Chul (ep 14-16, prosecutor) *Kim Kwon as Psychiatric doctor in Sungwun mental hospital (ep 16) ;Cases ;;Heo Ji Hye & Kang Gook Hwan's Murder Case (ep 1, ep 3) *Sung Chang Hoon (성창훈) as 112 Report Center's member *Oh Yun Ah as Heo Ji Hye (Jin Hyuk's wife) *Son Jong Hak as Kang Gook Hwan (Kwon Joo's father) *Hwang Sang Kyung as Go Dong Chul *Kim Myung Gook as Cha Myung Chul *Kim Ik Tae as retired forensic doctor ;;Eunhyung-dong Kidnapping Case (ep 1-2) *Jun Soo Jin as Park Bok Nim *Kim Tae Han as Jo Kang Chun ;;Bulim-dong Child Abuse & Murder Case (ep 2-3) *Bae Jung Hwa as Oh Soo Jin *Choi Seung Hoon as Son Ah Ram *Kwon Byung Gil as Baek Sung Hak *Kim Ji Ahn (김지안) as Oh Soo Jin's daughter ;;Hongchang-dong Kidnapping Case (ep 4-6) *Lee Joo Seung as Hwang Kyung Il **Jung Joon Won as young Kyung Il *Han Bo Bae as Park Eun Byul *Kim Ji Hoon as Woo Bong Gil ;;Surim-dong Chunsoo Townhouse Murder Case (ep 6-8) *Lee Yong Nyeo as Park Bok Soon / Shim Choon Ok *Yoon Kyung Ho as Yoon Pil Bae *Park Eun Young as Park Mal Nyeon *Shin Seung Hwan as Shim Young Woon ;;Gwangchang-dong Club Fever Hostage Case (ep 9-10) *Kim Ho Young as Yang Ho Shik ;;Bangha-dong Nakwon Welfare Center Case (ep 11-12) *Hong Sung Duk (홍성덕) as Baek Jin Goo *Yeo Moo Young as Byun Sang Ahn / Kang Hyun Pal *Jo Wan Ki (조완기) as Kim Kyu Hwan *Lee Na Yoon as Sae Bom ;;Woogyeong-ri Bus accident Case (ep 14-15) *Park Noh Shik (박노식) as Park Jong Woo *Oh Cho Hee as Na Jung Eun *Min Jung Sup as Jung Chul Ho *Kim Hyun (김현) as Im Mi Ho *Kim Joon Hyuk (김준혁) as Im Mi Ho's son Production Credits *'Production Companies:' Content K, Studio Dragon *'Director:' Kim Hong Sun *'Screenwriter:' Ma Jin Won Episode Ratings See Voice (OCN)/Episode Ratings Notes *Actress Bae Doo Na, Chun Woo Hee, Lee Si Young were initially offered the lead role. The role was eventually taken by Lee Ha Na. *Filming began October, 2016. ---- Season 2 *'Episodes:' 12 *'Broadcast network:' OCN *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Aug-11 to 2018-Sep-16 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 22:20 *'Original Soundtrack:' Voice 2 OST Synopsis Kang Kwon Joo, now a National Director of 112 Call Center Division, brings her main team from HQ to Poongsan city to investigate the death of their Dispatch team's leader there. She meets and then appointed Do Kang Woo, a lone and hot-headed detective with mysterious past, as their new team leader. Cast ;Main Cast *Lee Ha Na as Kang Kwon Joo *Lee Jin Wook as Do Kang Woo **Bae Kang Yoo (배강유) as child Kang Woo *Kwon Yul as Bang Je Soo **Kim Tae Yong (김태용) as child Je Soo *Ahn Se Ha as Kwak Dok Ki ;Poongsan Police Department 112 Golden Time Team *Son Eun Seo as Park Eun Soo *Kim Woo Suk (김우석) as Jin Seo Yool ;Poongsan Police Department 112 Dispatch Team *Yoo Seung Mok as Na Hong Soo *Kim Ki Nam (김기남) as Yang Choon Byung *Kim Joong Ki (김중기) as Park Joong Ki *Song Boo Gun (송부건) as Goo Kwang Soo ;Cameos *Hong Kyung In as Na Hyung Joon **Noh Hyung Wook (노형욱) as young Hyung Joon *Lee Hae Young as Jang Kyung Hak *Kim So Kyung (김서경) as chinese restaurant delivery-man *Jae Hee as Son Ho Min *Lee Jung Shin as Lee Jae Il *Kim Do Hye as Fujiyama Miho *Jo Yong Jin (조용진) as Kang Woo's brother ;Others *Kim Hong Pa as Uh Soo Yul *So Hee Jung as Jang Kyung Hak's wife *Go Dong Yup (고동업) as Lee Hyuk Jin (apartment security) *Kim Si Young (김시영) as Hwang Mal Soon (Bang Je Soo's neighbor) *Joo Min Ha as Ahn Hee Jin (Park Joong Ki's wife) *Yoon Byung Hee (윤병희) as Kang Doo Won (ep 1, hostage taker) *Park Ok Chool (박옥출) as hostage victim (ep 1) *Jung Jin as Jang Soo Bok (ep 1, Bang Je Soo's accomplice) *Jung Na Jin (정나진) as Hwang Ki Hyuk (ep 2-3, Hee Joo, Ji Wook's father) *Jung Eun Kyung (정은경) as Oh Soon Im (ep 2-3, Hee Joo, Ji Wook's mother) *Lee Yoo Mi as Hwang Hee Joo (ep 2-3, victim of child rapist case 6 years ago) *Lee Joo Won (이주원) as Hwang Ji Wook (ep 2-3) *Yun Je Wook as Yum Ki Tae (ep 2-3, assailant of child rapist case 6 years ago) *Heo Ji Won as Kwak Min Soo (ep 4) *Yun Woon Kyung as Won Soon Hee (ep 4-5, voice phishing victim) *Park Tae Sung (박태성) as Kang Jong Suk (ep 4-5, Won Soon Hee's son) *Lee Gong Se (이광세) as Kim Sang Goo (ep 4-5) *Jang Hee Jung (장희정) as Wang Ok Ryeo / Baek Mi Ja / Oh Jin Sul (ep 4-5) *Jin Mo (진모) as Geum Tak Wi (ep 4-5) *Jang Haet Sal (장햇살) as voice phisher (ep 5) *Park Eun Suk as Go David (ep 6-7) *Lee Sang Yi as Wang Ko (ep 6-7) *Shin Yun Mi (신연미) as Jung Han Byul (ep 6, Go David's X-Files Viewer) *Yoo Hye In as Jo Ah Jin (ep 6-7, victim) *Jo Ryun as Park Seung Ja (ep 7, Jo Ah Jin's aunt) *Jun Ik Ryung as Bang Je Soo's mother *Gil Ha Ra as Kim Yi Seul (ep 9, date violence victim) *Cha Min Ji as Go Ye Ji (ep 9, date violence victim) *Lee Da Hae (이다해) as Jo Yoo Sun (ep 9, Jo Hye Sun's sister) *Joo Bo Young (주보영) as Jo Hye Sun (ep 9, date violence victim) *Kim Jong Goo as Son Ho Min's father *Seo Kyung Hwa (서경화) as Son Ho Min's mother *Oh Yoon Hong as Choo Hye Jung (woman who Na Hong Soo cohabit with) Production Credits *'Production Companies:' Content K, Studio Dragon *'Director:' Lee Seung Young *'Screenwriter:' Ma Jin Won Episode Ratings See Voice 2 (OCN)/Episode Ratings ---- Season 3 *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' OCN *'Broadcast period:' 2019-May-11 to 2019-Jun-30 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 22:20 *'Original Soundtrack:' Voice 3 OST Synopsis The drama continues the events in Voice 2; following the lives of 112 emergency call center and dispatch team as they fight against an international evil cartel involved in the internet's dark web. --''Wikipedia'' Cast ;Main Cast *Lee Ha Na as Kang Kwon Joo *Lee Jin Wook as Do Kang Woo / Matsuda Kosuke **Bae Kang Yoo (배강유) as young Kang Woo ;Dark Web "Auction Favre" *Park Byung Eun as Kaneki Masayuki / Woo Jong Woo **Jo Yong Jin (조용진) as young Jong Woo *Kwon Yul as Bang Je Soo *Lee Yong Woo as Fujiyama Koichi / Wire Shun **Lee Sang Min (이상민) as young Koichi ;Poongsan Police Department ;;112 Golden Time Team *Son Eun Seo as Park Eun Soo *Kim Woo Suk (김우석) as Jin Seo Yool ;;112 Dispatch Team *Kim Joong Ki (김중기) as Park Joong Ki *Song Boo Gun (송부건) as Goo Kwang Soo *Kim Ki Nam (김기남) as Yang Choon Byung ;;Headquarter *Han Gap Soo (한갑수) as Yoo Jae Choon (Poongsan Police Commissioner) *Yoo Seung Mok as Na Hong Soo (Violent Crimes Unit Chief) ;Others *Im Byung Ki as Makiyo (Kaneki Yukiko's father) *Park Dong Ha as Sakarai Ryoji (Osaka detective) *Jung Tae Ya (정태야) as Jo Young Choon *Lee Min Woong (이민웅) as Go Soo Young *Kim Jin Yup (김진엽) as Han Cho Rong *Kim Do Hye as Fujiyama Miho ;Do Kang Woo kidnap case & hot spring motel murder case (ep 1-2) *Yang Ye Seung (양예승) as Kaneki Yukiko *Jung Ki Sub (정기섭) as Suzuki (motel owner) *Jung Yi Seo (정이서) as Kwon Se Young (Jin Seo Yool's cousin) *Kim Joo Ryung (김주령) as Kwon Se Young's mother ;Pinocchio's Song (ep 3-4) *Kim Seung Wook as Song Soo Chul *Ham Sung Min (함성민) as Pyo Hyun Soo *Tak Teu In (탁트인) as Oh In Kyoon *Yoo Ji Yun (유지연) as Pyo Eun Mi *Kim Ji Sung (김지성) as Yum Mi Jung ;The Secret of Sumpitan (ep 5-6) *Carson Allen as Tina *Park Myung Shin as Chun Yoon Mi *Yannie Kim as Pertiwi ;Oh Jin Shik's drug case (ep 7-8), Unknown surgery case (ep 9-10) *Choi Seung Yoon as Oh Jin Shik *Han Ki Joong (한기중) as Oh Pil Soo *Choi Hong Il (최홍일) as Hwang Doo Shik *Woo Sang Jun as grandpa *Park Seung Tae as grandpa's wife *Lee Seo Hwan (이서환) as drunker *Bae Je Ki as Choo Dong Goo *Jo Eun Yoo (조은유) as Gong Se Mi *Kim Yong Hee as Hwang Jo Byung *Bae Ho Geun (배호근) as Noh Goo Yul *Lee Yeon Doo as as Baek Min Hee ;Cameos *Heo Sung Tae (허성태) as drug dealer (ep 2) *Lee Tae Ri as Tomoyuki (ep 2, broker) *Ahn Se Ha as Kwak Dok Ki (ep 2-3) *Kim Ik Tae as retired forensic doctor (ep 11) *Yoon Song Ah (윤송아) as Naomi (ep 11) *Tae Hang Ho as Jun Chang Soo (ep 12-15) Production Credits *'Production Companies:' Studio Dragon, KeyEast *'Director:' Nam Ki Hoon *'Screenwriter:' Ma Jin Won Episode Ratings See Voice 3 (OCN)/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site - Season 1 *Official site - Season 2 *Official site - Season 3 *English Wikipedia - Season 1 *Korean Wikipedia - Season 1 *English Wikipedia - Season 2 *Korean Wikipedia - Season 2 *English Wikipedia - Season 3 *Korean Wikipedia - Season 3 Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:KDrama2018 Category:KDrama2019 Category:OCN Category:Studio Dragon Category:Crime Category:Thriller